Dark Eyes
by sweetheartbreaker
Summary: His eyes change when he sees what he wants. His eyes never changed again when he laid his eyes on her. (Warning: Alternate Universe)


**PROLOGUE**

He was following her. She was more than sure of it. Not that she minded. Especially if he kept looking at her like that. Like she was someone he needed. _Wanted.  
><em>

How lucky could a girl be? The day had started off well, with a call from her coach saying that she had been promoted cheer captain of the team. And then there's her sweet suitor who randomly left a gift on her locker. Then the Literature exam. Then this hot stalker.

"I'm surprised you haven't melted yet," her friend nudged her. So even she had noticed. She grinned.

She felt a little pain on her arm where her friend pinched her. "Stop staring at him," she hissed. "You're even more obvious."

She blinked before turning back to her friend. "I can't help it. He's so hot."

Her friend rolled her eyes at her but only because she was jealous, she knew. The guy _was_ hot. Also, she had never seen that guy here before. Maybe he was new?

"Finish your lunch quickly," she hissed, plans bubbling up in her head. She had to look pretty. She had to introduce nicely. She wanted to make a good impression.

Her friend looked at her incredulously. "What about your date tonight?"

She raised an eyebrow before laughing heartily. "I won't take all day," she winked as she said it which met an amused look from her friend.

"You're _such_ a bad girl."

She puckered her lips and kissed the air as if to prove her friend right.

After finishing their lunch and leaving their trays on the table like real bad girls, they stood up and half-walked half-stalked the mystery man that had been following her for the past hour. He was not hard to follow. He walked too slowly, too leisurely to miss. He was obviously waiting for her.

He turned the corner to another hallway and she shooed her friend away, saying that she'll meet her in a few minutes, thinking that she'll only have to get the guy's number and get him in tow in the adventure she called life.

She quickly surveyed her face in her compact powder and found that her eyes were still hazed with adrenaline from her perfected exam in Literature. She grinned smugly at the mirror, happy to disprove all those stereotypes wrong: Girls can be smart, chic, hot and _bad_.

When she turned the corner, he was waiting for her.

He was leaning on the lockers on the side of the wall, his hands pocketed in his pants which hung so low on his hips that if it were not for his long jersey, she would have seen more of what she bargained for. _A shame_, she thought as she walked slowly to his direction. He whipped his head as if to acknowledge her presence, a sly grin on his face.

"Hey," he drawled. Low and rough. With a slight accent she can't place.

She walked a few more steps toward him, happy that there were a few people around them, considering that lunch was almost over. "You've been following me," she said as she walked.

He stood up straight when she reached him. He was much, much taller than she anticipated. His hair was messy black, but the rest of his face was clean. He had high cheekbones and a prominent jaw. And his eyes...

"You don't seem mad about it."

She tilted her head. "Should I be?"

He seemed to consider for a moment. Then, "No. I guess you're not _that_ type of girl."

She laughed. "I'm not usually that type of girl, thank you."

"What's your name?" He took one small step toward her. He smelled of the sun and sweat and a bit of male perfume. His aura was overpowering, and he captivated her. She can't seem to look away. To pull away. Those eyes...

"Karin," she managed to say in the midst of the blur going around her head.

"Fit for a goddess," his voice an octave lower, if that was even possible. Lower and rougher. Huskier. "You must be a goddess incarnated."

He took a stand of her hair that hung on carelessly on her cheek, played with it with two fingers before placing the strand behind her ear.

He was close. So close. She reached out and grabbed his shirtfront but he was already ahead of her. Her mouth was on his before she could take another breath. She had time to realize that she was actually making out with a total stranger not five minutes after they met and she didn't feel bad about it before getting lost in the passion of the kiss.

Her back was on the lockers before she realized and her hands were pinned beside her head. Her thoughts were swirling above her head, popping in and out of her brain. Memories were flooding the back of her eyes: her suitor, her promotion, her… perfected Literature exam.

A bubble popped.

...

"Karin, where the hell have you been?"

Karin blinked before she recognized the figure coming towards her as Ino who was purple in rage. She rolled her eyes at her friend before answering. "There was a new flavored slushy they were selling beyond the parking lot," she waved said slushy in front of her friend's nose. "I had to go try."

"For heaven's sake, Karin! You were gone the whole afternoon for a _slushy_?"

Ino's eyes were almost popping out her face. Karin frowned. "They're still open. Want me to get you one?"

"I don't care about the slushy, genius. I care that you disappeared with your mystery man, missed half day of school, not answered any of our calls and messages, and then missed your date with Kiba."

Karin blinked, not registering anything her friend was telling her. "Blah blah blah so what? I had a perfectly good slushy. I swear, they're heaven, you have to try." She offered the cup to her friend who swatted her hand away.

"I can't believe you would pick your slushy over Kiba," Ino massaged her temple, but her anger was already going down, by the looks of it. She wasn't one with anger issues in the first place. She sighed and shook her head before taking the cup from Karin. "So, how was your mystery man?"

Karin frowned as Ino slurped down the slushy, and then it was all gone. "What mystery man?" she asked, still too focused on the heavenly slushy.

"This is good," Ino said, before throwing the cup randomly away, and then turned her attention back to Karin. "Mystery man. You know? The one who was following you?"

Karin was staring at the place where Ino threw the cup before she answered. "My mind is not registering anything but the goodness of that slushy that is now in your stomach."

Ino wrinkled her nose. "Let's just get some more later. I need details, details."

"What details? Nothing happened. Honestly, I don't remember anything happening today until I got inside that slushy store."

Ino just looked at her.

"What?"

Ino blinked. "You lost him?! You just let him slip away? How could you? He was smoking hot!"

Karin placed a finger in her ear to keep the yelling out of her eardrums. "What are you talking about?"

Ino shrugged. "You're right. He's probably not worth it anyway."

"I still don't understand a word you're saying."

"Shut up, hot stuff. Where's the slushy store you were talking about?"

Karin looked around, and then just now realized that it was already evening. _Hm, strange._ She was sure she went to that shop about lunchtime.

"Ino?" she said as she was leading the way, retracing her steps back to the shop.

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned a name a while ago. A guy's name. Kai. Kaoru. Kishi?"

"Kiba?"

Karin brightened. "Yeah! Kiba!"

"What about him?" Ino asked.

"Who's Kiba?"

-end Prologue-

_A/N: Hi everyone. I know. I KNOW!_

_Naruto's already done, and most SasuSaku fans are celebrating because _finally FINALLY!_ those two are together. Now, wouldn't be a great time for an AU for our beautiful couple? And when I say AU, I mean AU. Buckle up your seatbelts, folks, because even I don't know where this will take us. Also, I know this prologue is a bit sketchy, if not completely confusing... and if you've been following me around, you'd know I don't do multi-chaps because I suck at updating. So if you think this is something that can be worth any attention, leave a review, and maybe I'll give you the next chapter in two days. I know it's really selfish of me to ask for a review, but I just want to know if any people are interested, because sometime's they're the only reason we keep going. Haha. Drama queen._

_Anyway~_

_Advance Merry Christmas!_

_-sweetheartbreaker_


End file.
